Sensaciones locas de la vida
by charoitasurumi
Summary: Se sentía odiada por la persona que una vez admiró. Hanabi con 17 años comienza a trabajar en un café-bar para sustentarse. Neji descubre su secreto y nuevas sensaciones por ella.[Pausado hasta finales de diciembre]


**Aviso: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero si esta extraña historia con, una vez más, esta extraña pareja. Disfruten hasta que pueda ponerme al día con mis actualizaciones.

_**TWO-SHOT.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1...**

Revolvía por movimiento inconsciente la olla en donde preparaba ese caldo que tan bien sabía hacerlo. Estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, sus interrogantes, sus dudas...sin embargo, ni siquiera el pensamiento más profundo eran tan importante cuando escuchaba la perilla de la puerta abrirse y sentir los pasos de quien bien sabía quien era.

Dejó de revolver el caldo y fue a recibir a su compañera. Se sacó el delantal que tan estupida, según ella, la hacia ver, pero que según su hermana mayor se veía adorable, y fue a su encuentro.

Y en efecto, ella había llegado...Hinata apoyó la pesada mochila cerca de la entrada de ese pequeño pero acogedor departamento, y le sonrió a su hermana pequeña.

**-¡Estoy de vuelta en casa, Hanabi-chan!- **exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hanabi le sonrió sutilmente, y observó a su hermana sentarse en el sillón de la sala. No importa que tan animada podía poner su voz y su expresión, ella sabía bien que Hinata estaba cansada pues las misiones que ahora llevaba a cargo era de alto rango. También sabía que no podía negarse a realizarlas, pues la paga por realizarlas era muy buena, y el dinero ahora más que nunca lo necesitaban.

Una mezcla de culpa y angustia se apoderaban de la pequeña Hyuga cada vez que observaba el estado de su hermana al regresar de misiones, y es que el echo de que ella era una gran ninja, mejor que su hermana mayor según su padre, por un trato que tuvo que hacer con el líder Hyuga, no podía realizar misiones ni entrenar hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años...mal trato, pero no había forma de oponerse, por tanto era su hermana mayor quien se hacia cargo de traer el sustento de cada día. Lo único que subia su moral era saber que solo le quedaba ese año y que al proximo ella también saldría de misiones...también trabajaria.

.

.

Se sentaron a cenar en esa pequeña mesa de cuatro persona, pequeña comparada a la de la casa de su padre, y comieron esa sencilla pero deliciosa comida. Hinata le contaba a Hanabi todo lo que había echo en la misión, de que se trataba, y de los sentimientos que la invadían al realizarlas, por último finalizaba con su típica frase de "_lo disfrute" _y sonrió. Hanabi sabía todas las manias de su hermana, sabía de memoria las frases que siempre decía, por tanto no resistió a la tentación de poner un poco en vergüenza a su hermana.

-**Ahh...ya veo...y dime...-** exclamó Hanabi con su típico tono de picardía. -**¿Que hiciste con el Uzumaki?- **

**-¡¿Quéee?!- **gritó Hinata exaltada, enrojecida y arrojando consigo la cuchara al suelo, Hanabi sonrió ante la reacción de su hermana. -**¡Ha...Hanabi-chan...yo...nosotros...no hicimos nada...malo...!- **dijo, mientras sus dedos repetían ese frenético y común movimiento de cocharse entre sí. Hanabi la observó, la verdad es que antes esa manía de Hinata con sus dedos la sacaba de quisio, pero ahora lo encontraba adorable.

-**¿Te invitó a salir?- **preguntó la pequeña Hyuga al tiempo que se llevaba un bocado a la boca. Hinata se ruborizó aún más, pero logro asentír con su cabeza mientras sonreía. Hanabi se atragantó, en realidad no esperaba esa respuesta, aúnque sí sabía que el rubio tonto algún día invitaría a salir a su hermana nunca creyó que llegara tan pronto ese día. Se alegró por ella, porque se lo mercía..._"Te lo mereces, onee-chan", _pensó Hanabi aún sonriendo. -**Deberias comprate algo de ropa para tu cita.-**

**-Ahh, si lo estuve pensando, mañana saldremos de compra ambas y nos compraremos calzado y ropa...- **exclamó Hinata sonriendo.

-**No, debes comprarte tu...yo no lo necesito...-** protestó la Hyuga menor.

-**Descuida, me han pagado una regalía además de lo que siempre recibo...podemos darnos ese lujo...- **intentó convercerla, pero Hanabi no estaba del todo conforme, para ella lo mejor era ahorrar ese dinero y que solo su hermana disfrutara de salir de compras. Hinata sabía, por la expresión de Hanabi que no aceptaría comprarse nada, por tanto utilizó su último recurso. -**Hanabi-chan, por favor...dejame complacer a mi hermanita...sino, entonces significa que sigo siendo una inutil...y yo...yo...-** decía Hinata mientras comenzaban a humedecerse sus ojos. Hanabi entró en pánico, odiaba ver llorar a su hermana por que le recordaba todo el sufrimiento que había pasado cuando vivían con su padre, por tanto no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar la propuesta de su hermana. Hinata saltó de alegría y abrazó a su hermana, diciendole que mañana disfrutarían de todo el día...y Hanabi no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo cansada que iba a volver mañana de compras con su hermana.

.

.

Y dicho y echo, recorrieron más de una tienda, Hinata no era lo que se llamaba una compradora compulsiva, pero como carecía un poco de autestima se daba con que todo lo que se probaba le quedaba mal.

Mientras Hinata se probaba un vestido de temporada en el vestidor, Hanabi se sentó exhausta en uno de los asientos, dejó las bolsas que traía a sus pies y tomó una revista de la pequeña mesa ratona que tenía delante. Sin duda era particularmente una revista que hablaba solamente de chicas, lo cual la encontro aburrida, pero en el momento que iba a dejarla de vuelta a donde estaba se topó con una página en donde un anuncio, demasiado extrabagante y expresivo para su gusto, decía que buscaba a jovenes para atender en un bar-café. En ese momento se iluminó el rostro de Hanabi, sin duda esa era la solución a una parte, gran parte, de sus problemas...trabajar por ese año en ese lugar. Leyó con más detenimiento el anuncio, logro divisar que en los requisitos no imponían mayores de edad, _"Un problema menos", _pensó entusiasmada la pequeña Hyuga, luego leyó el último requisito...buena presencia. Un interrogativo se formó en el rostro de Hanabi, "_¿Buena presencia...a qué se refiere?", _pensó confundida. Busco en la revista si salía algo de "Buena presencia", y efectivamente, en una artículo divisó los "Cuatro fundamentos de una hermosa mujer". Hanabi sabía que seguramente ese artículo no ayudaría en mucho, pero nada perdía con leerlo...¿no?.

.

.

_Primer fundamento:_

_Una mujer hermosa es aquella que está dotada con gran belleza._

"_¿Gran belleza?", _pensó Hanabi. De un rápido movimiento se sitúo delante de uno de los tantos espejos que había en ese local y se observó. Si duda, para ella, el primer fundamento no iba con ella, por que su rostro no era nada fuera de lo común, solo era un rostro pequeño, si...sus ojos era grandes como los de su hermana, pero no tenía esa mirada sensual ni mística que poseía su hermana, su nariz era pequeña como la Hinata, pero la belleza no esta en la nariz ¿verdad?, por último sus labios era un poco más pequeños que los de Hinata, pero tenían la misma forma y el mismo grosor...nada fuera de lo común.

Lo decidió, el primer fundamento no iba con ella.

.

.

_Segundo fundamento:_

_Una mujer hermosa es aquella que poseé una gran figura gracial._

"_Figura gracial", _volvió a pensar la pequeña Hyuga. Desde ese mismo lugar bajó su mirada a su cuerpo, y se desepcionó otra vez, su figura no era gracial. Si bien los diecisiete años hicieron que su cuerpo madurara, no lo hizo con la misma intensidad que con los anteriores diecisiete de Hinata. Se observó sus pechos, no era tan grandes como los de Hinata, no, tampoco era invisible, solo un exácto noventa, pero al parecer no eran suficientes. Observó un poco más abajo, su cintura, era entallada y bien contorneada, y luego sus caderas...no eran tan ancha, no como su hermana, pero si era bien formada...tanto entrenamiento que realizaba cada día y cada noche le valió en formarle un bello torso, delgado pero con curvas. Pero para ella, al parecer no era suficiente.

Observó sus piernas cubiertas por ese pantalón largo, negro, que tanto utilizaba para entrenar, y notó que sus piernas era más largas que las de Hinata, delgadas pero bien formadas. Sus brazos corrian la misma suerte que sus piernas.

Decidido, su figura no era gracial...el segundo fundamento no iba con ella tampoco.

.

.

_Tercer fundamento:_

_Una mujer hermosa es también una mujer inteligente._

"_Sin embargo ser inteligente no ayuda con este trabajo", _pensó Hanabi, por que el echo era que nadie pondría a prueba su intelecto si lo único que debía hacer era servir mesas.

El terce fundamento no servía.

.

.

_Cuarto fundamento:_

_Una mujer hermosa es simpática._

"_Sim-pá-ti-ca", _silabeó Hanabi en su mente, releyó en caso de haber leído mal, pero no, era lo que decía... y cerró la revista.

Decidido, el cuarto fundamento tampoco iba con ella, y mucho menos con su actitud seria y orgullosa.

.

.

-**Bien...creo que este si me queda...- **exclamó Hinata al salir del probador vestida con un vestido veraniego, de color lila y que le llegaba hasta un poco por arriba de las rodillas. - ¿**Que opinas?, Hanabi-chan- **preguntó sonriendo.

Hanabi se quedó sin palabras, su hermana mayor era hermosa, y ese vestido le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Viendola arreglarse el largo del vestido, Hanabi pensó que Hinata en verdad era una mujer más que hermosa, ya que ella cumplía con los cuatro fundamentos. En verdad solo podía estár orgullosa de Hinata.

-**Te queda muy bien...te ves muy bella...-** le respondió sincera.

-¡**¿De verdad?...me alegro!- **exclamó la Hyuga mayor. -**...ahora solo queda elegir un conjuto para tí...-**

**-No creo que pueda encontrar algo...- **expresó Hanabi, la realidad es que no estaba de humor para probarse prendas, no después de leer ese artículo.

-**¡Oh...vamos Hanabi-chan...veras que encontraremos algo que te haga lucir muy hermosa!...- **exclamó Hinata entusiasmada. Y al ver la alegría de su hermana, a Hanabi no le quedó otra que seguir sus caprichos.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Había vuelto más que cansada de ese día de compras, agotada era decir poco. Pero el día había comenzado y debía levantarse para salir a comprar lo necesario para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena de ese día.

Salió de su departamento, recorrió varios puestos y compraba varias comestibles, frutas, verduras, entre otras cosas. Llegó al puesto que siempre le gustaba visitar, no tan solo por la atención que era magnífica, sino también por que comprar hierbas en ese local era gratificante. Sin embargo, esa mañana no fue como lo esperaba. Apenas entró al local comenzó a observar y olfatear varios tipos de hierbas, pero en el intentó de ir hacia la parte medicinal se encontró con quien menos queria hacerlo. Allí, en esa esquina estaba su primo acompañado por Lee y TenTen.

Hanabi se giró rapidamente y a paso acelerado pero minusiosamente se alejó lo más que pudo de allí, aun así sus intentós fracasaron cuando la voz de uno de ellos se hizo escuchar.

-**¡Oh...Hanabi-chan!- **exclamó Lee a todo pulmón. Y Hanabi sentía la gran necesidad de desaparecer. Se detuvo y lentamente se dio vuelta hasta ponerse de frente.

-¡**Buenos días!- **expresó Hanabi haciendo una reverencia.

Lee y Tenten se acercaron sonriendoles, y conversaron un momento con ella. El único que se no se acercaba a ella era su primo, el genio Hyuga, este solo se abstubo de observarla desde el lugar en el que estaba. La observaba enojado, astiado, y con furia. Camino hasta ellos y con sordida voz y la seriedad, mezclada con enojo, típica de él les llamó la atenció a ambos.

-**¡Vamonos!- **exclamó serio, pasando a un lado de Hanabi, y sin observarla salió del lugar.

-**¡Hanabi-chan, no lo tomes tan personal...Neji es así con todo el mundo...!- **expresó Tenten.

-**¡Además él no lo sabe aún...¿no crees que es mejor contarle todo?!- **preguntó preocupado el ninja de verde.

-**No, esta bien...igualmente nosotros nunca nos llevamos bien...debo irme...adios!- **se despidió ella con una reverencia y salio del lugar. Los otros dos ninjas la observaron irse angustiados.

Hanabi caminó el recorrido de vuelta a su departamento, pensando, recordando el día en que su vida, la de su hermana y la de su primo cambiaron.

**Flash back.**

**-...Por tanto, será Hanabi la lider del clan...- **expresó Hiashi. Tanto Hanabi como Hinata se impresionaron por las palabras de su padre.

-**...pa...padre..esto...- **intentó decir Hinata, pero estaba tan confundida que no sabía que decir.

-¡**Silencio!...no te has esforzado tanto como deberías, por tanto no tienes derecho a replicar nada...y como castigo por tus ingratos esfuerzos serás desterrada de la rama principal...- **expresó enfurecido, Hinata comenzó a llorar en silencio, y Hanabi sentía que su alma se partia al ver a su hermana llorar.- **...ahora es el momento...sellaremos esta decisión...-**

**-¡No!- **replicó Hanabi.

-**¿Qué?...- **expresó Hiashi desconcertado ante la reacción de su hija menor.

-¡**No sellarán a Hinata...yo no quiero ser la lider del clan...¡Sellame a mí padre!- **exclamó a todo voz la pequeña Hyuga.

-**Hanabi-chan...no lo hagas...- **decía Hinata aun llorando...-**...yo estare bien...-**

-**¡No Hinata!...-** ahora parecía una discusión entre hermanas. -**...yo llevaré el sello, tu solo concentrate en volverte fuerte...-**

-**¡Basta!- **replicó gritando Hiashi. Y es que la situación lo había confundido tanto que lo estaba sacando de quisio. _"¿Desde cuando Hanabi salía a defender tanto a Hinata?", _pensaba confundido el lider Hyuga.

El echo que desconocia Hiashi era que ambas hermanas desde hace tiempo entrenaban juntas, Hanabi prometió ayudar a Hinata a volverse fuerte para que liderara el clan y esta a su vez la ayudaria a librarse del sello. Pero ahora parecía que su plan se iba por la borda con la extraña decisión de su padre.

**-¡¿Con que no quieres liderar el clan?!- **exclamó el líder observando a Hanabi, esta asintió enojada. -**Ya veo, entonces...¡ambas seran desterradas a la rama secundaria...y nombrare a Neji como lider...!-**

**-¡¿Qué?!...ambas...-** logró formular Hinata anonadada.

-**¡No...destierrame a mí...a Hinata no le hagas nada!- **replico Hanabi.

-**¡Como te atraves a darme ordenes!...-**enfureció Hiashi y activó su Byakugan dispuesto a darle una lección a su hija menor.

-**¡Espera padre...no le hagas nada a Hanabi...destierrame a mí...- **impuso Hinata mientras se situo delante de su hermana.

-**¡¿Esto es un juego para ustedes?!- **gritaba enfurecido el lider.

-**Entonces, destierranos a ambas...pero de tu familia...- **exclamó Hanabi.

-**¿Qué?...¿eso es lo que quieres?...- **preguntó Hiashi con un alto grado de ira.

-**Si, de esa forma no podras sellar a nadie...- **concluyó Hanabi.

Y de esa forma ambas fueron desterradas del clan en su totalidad.

Hinata se disculpó con Hanabi por varias semanas, hasta que Hanabi se cansó de las disculpas y le dijo que ya no se disculpara más, ahora ella iba a protegerla también.

De esa manera comenzaron a vivir en un pequeño departamento, ayudadas en un principio por Tsunade, quien se entero de todo.

Al principio todos los ninjas miraban de mala manera a la pequeña Hyuga, pues el rumor que se había extendido era que ambas fueron desterradas por culpa de la pequeña Hyuga y que Hinata por protegerla también fue desterrada. Por supuesto ese mismo rumor llegó a oidos de Neji, que en tanto comenzó a odiar a Hanabi.

Al tiempo todos los rumores fueron disipados por la verdad, y lo que una vez fue odio hacia Hanabi, ahora era admiración, salvo por Neji que aún no se enteraba de la verdad, y por como iban las cosas, al parecer nunca se enteraría. Y a Hanabi poco le interesaba si su primo se enteraba o no, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse dolida por recibir ese odia de la persona que una vez admiró.

**Fin del flash back.**

.

.

Preparó el almuerzo, solo para ella porque Hinata estaba en su muy esperada cita con el tonto rubio, o como ella le decía.

Almorzó algo sencillo, y luego se dio un baño. Después del baño se dirigió hacia su armario, lo había decidido, conseguiría el trabajo de maid aunque para eso tuviera que forzarse a si misma a sonreir, a vestirse provocadora y a actuar totalmente distinta a lo que en verdad es.

Se vistió con una de las tantas remeras sin mangas de red negra que tanto se ponía sobre el sosten para entrenar, y sobre esta una blusa blanca, fresca y un poco ancha de mangas tres cuartos con un gran escote que dejaba lucir el comienzo de sus senos muy bien cubiertos por la remera negra y que dejaba también al descubierto sus hombros; se puso un short bien corto de cintura alta y unos zapatos de tacón acordonados. Se sentía extraña al verse al espejo, pero no tenía alternativa, debía hacerlo de esa manera.

Después de vestirse se situó en el espejo de su habitación, observó su cabello que caía sobre sus hombros y por su espalda.

Realizó un sencillo sello y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cabello había cambiado de color castaño oscuro a un blanco platinado, y sus ojos a un azul muy oscuro.

Se observó y una expresión de desagrado se situó en su rostro. El cabello blanco la hacia lucir como un auténtico fantasma, y lo que menos queria era verse así. Por tanto realizó otra vez el sello y cabello volvió a su color habitual.

.

.

Con sus ojos solamente de otro color, y su cabello amarrado en una alta cola de caballo, llegó hasta el local del anuncio. De afuera parecia un local normal, como cualquier otro, pero por dentro era totalmente diferente a los que usualmente entraba con su hermana o sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Por dentro ese local era de ambiente oscuro pero iluminado con luces claras y bellas, el aroma a incienso junto con sandalo era embriagante, y el decorado y los muebles lo hacia lucir un local para gente madura.

-**¡Buenos días clienta...¿mesa para uno?!- **preguntó una jovencita que salio a su encuentro vestida con un bello traje de maid de falda bastante corta, era una joven simpática y bonita que rebosaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-**No, vengo por el anuncio...-** formuló Hanabi.

-**Ahh...¿deseas trabajar aquí?...-**preguntó curiosa. Hanabi asintió. -**...¡que bien, sigueme iremos a hablar con la jefa!...- **la pequeña Hyuga la siguio pasando y evadiendo varias mesas vacias, unas que entre otras tenian a gente conversando entre si. Llegaron hasta una habitación que poseía un cartel donde decia "solo personal", y se adentraron. A lo lejos divisaron a una mujer extravagante vestida con un kimono tradicional que estaba revisando unos papeles.

-**¡Jefa!...a llegado una chica que quiere trabajar aquí...- **exclamó la jovencita y luego salio dejando a Hanabi a solas con la mujer. Esta elevo la mirada y observó a la pequeña Hyuga de arriba a abajo, luego observó detenidamente su rostro.

-**¡¿Cuantos años tienes?!- **preguntó directamente.

-**Diecisiete..-** respondió Hanabi seria.

-**Hmm...eres muy seria...¿sabes que aquí recibimos a todos nuestros clientes con una sonrisa hasta que se vayan?- **exclamó la mujer.

-**No, no lo sabía...- **respondió sin imutarse.

-**Hmp...entonces ¿porqué quieres trabajar aquí?- **volvió a preguntar.

-**Porque necesito trabajar.- **volvió a responder.

-**Vaya, no tienes pelos en la lengua, eso me gusta...- ** Hanabi sintió un poco de alivio, pero aun no estaba segura de nada. -**Bien...te contrato...pero estás a prueba...si tu actitud con los clientes no es la apropiada, te despediré...¿lo comprendes?- **preguntó muy seriamente y Hanabi asintió.-**...bien, comenzaras a trabajar ahora, tenemos cierto reglamento...primero, que los clientes siempre tienen la razón, aun aunque se equivoquen...segundo, no puedes relacionarte con ningun cliente dentro del local...tercero, cambiamos de traje cada tres días y en el turno de noche también...cuarto, aunque alguien se propase contigo, no puedes enojarte, me dices a mí o lo dejas pasar, como quieras...¿lo has comprendido?- **y Hanabi volvió a asentir, no muy segura, pues el ultimo reglamente era en verdad extraño. Pero un trabajo era un trabajo, y en su situación no podía darse el lujo de no aceptarlo.- **Me alegro...- **exclamó la jefa sonriendo, luego caminó hasta un armario y saco un traje muy parecido al que llevaba la joven que la había atendido primero y se lo pasó. -**este es tu traje, pontelo, y luego sal a atender a los clientes...-**

Sin recibir respuesta, la jefa salio del lugar y dejo a Hanabi sola. No tardó en arreglarse el traje, que diviso que era bastante corto, y luego salió.

Fuera del cuarto estaba la jefa esperando a Hanabi, cuando la vio salir la tomo de la mano, y la acercó a ella. Tomó un lapiz labial que habia sobre ese colorido y raro mostrador y maquillo los labios de la Hyuga. -**...siempre debes llevar maquillaje en tu rostro...- **exclamó la jefa, sintió la campana puerta del local sonar y entrar un grupo de jovencitas. -**...ve a atenderlas...sonrie...- **y con los labios rosados y la sonrisa más falsa y la que más le costaba, pero en fin sonrisa en si, salio a atender al pequeño grupo de jovencitas.

.

.

La jefa del local observó todo el rendimiento de la pequeña Hyuga, cada vez evolucionaba para mejor, y sonrio ante la determinación de la joven.

Llegó entonces la noche, y Hanabi estaba cansada, agotada en todo sentido. El local cerro por una hora, como siempre lo hacia, y la Hyuga aprovecho ese tiempo para sentarse, masajear sus adoloridas mejillas por tanto sonreir, y exhalar un profundo suspiro.

-**¡¿Cansada?!- **preguntó la misma jovencita que se le había acercado primero junto con otras tres más.

-**Un poco...-** respondió con la misma seriedad Hanabi.

-**Pero has echo un gran trabajo...-** exclamó otra de las chicas. Una joven también bonita y agradable.

-**Gracias...- **respondió la Hyuga con una sonrisa sutil, pero sincera.

-**Por cierto...¿como te llamas?- ** preguntó otra de la jovenes.

-**Hanabi...-**respondio ella.

-**¿Hanabi?...es un nombre bonito...y aquí ¿como te haces llamar?- **volvió a preguntar.

-**¿Aquí?...-**preguntó confundida. Y en esa confunción se acerco hasta ella la jefa.

-**Es cierto...se me había olvidado...tu nombre aquí es Meiko...-** dijo la jefa.

-¿**Meiko?-** preguntó Hanabi confundida.

-**Si, de esa manera protejemos nuestra identidad...¿entiendes?...-** le preguntó a la pequeña Hyuga, quien solamente pudo asentir y recordar por ahora su nuevo nombre.

.

.

La noche cayó en el local del cual abrieron una hora después, las personas, civiles y ninjas comenzaron a llegar y ocupar asiento en las mesas y cerca también de la barra.

Hanabi, con sus compañeras de trabajo salieron a recibir a sus clientes, de los cuales todos era mayores de edad.

Lo cierto es que se sentía incómoda, el traje de maid de noche era algo de lo que, por lo menos en su clan, sería censurado y tachado como indecoroso. Y bien que se merecía ese título porque lo cierto era que podían competir con las conejas de playboy y ganarles con la victoria invicta (Imaginense lo provocativo que era XD), para peor suerte de ella, el suyo era rojo y convinaba a la perfección con su cabello aun recogido en una cola alta y sus ojos azules (por el jutsu).

Sonrió, y recibió a sus clientes...Hanabi logró comprender al instante la diferencia marcada entre el día y la noche en el local. De día los clientes era más recervados y solo servían té o café y unos que otros postres y tartas...de noche la temática cambiaba, no tan solo porque a esa hora servían alcohol y prohibian la entrada de menores, sino también por la "actitud insinuadora" de muchos de esos clientes.

La pequeña Hyuga logró comprender también el cuarto reglamento de no poder enojarse con los clientes que se propasaban, y la realidad es que lo comprendió de mala manera, cuando sirvio a un grupo de jovenes adultos, algunos muy pasados de copas, y uno de ellos le toco el trasero...Hanabi se tensó, deseaba, y estaba, por darle un buen golpe al pervertido que se atrevió a tocarla, pero en ese momento la jefa del lugar sostuvo la mano del joven y con una sonrisa terrorífica la alejó de ella y le pidio que no volviera a hacerlo. Entonces lo comprendio, ella estaba atada en cuanto las reacciones con los clientes, por tanto en verdad no podía enojarse con ellos y mucho menos golpearlos.

.

.

La noche había acabado, por suerte de ella, ningún conocido había entrado al local, pero ¿quien diría si su suerte siempre correría así?, nadie podía saberlo.

Se cambió el traje por su ropa, se limpió el maquillaje ahora de labios rojos y ojos delineados de negro, y se despidió de sus compañeras y la jefa, quien le dijo que la esperaba a la misma hora de mañana.

.

.

Caminó a paso lento, pues estaba agotada y sus pies dolían, hasta que llegó a su departamento. Allí estaba ya Hinata y el rubio Uzumaki sonriendo como una pareja de tortolos que comenzaban a salir.

-¡**Hanabi-chan...has vuelto!- **le dijo su hermana sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-**Si...ire a mi habitación...-** contestó ella.

-**¡Espera...¿no vas a cenar?- **le preguntó preocupada por la actitud de su hermana.

-**No, estoy un poco cansada...cenen ustedes...Buenas Noches...-** se despidió de ambos y luego se adentro a su habitación. Apenas llegó se adentró al baño y se ducho rapidamente para sacarse el olor a alcohol, y el cansacio y luego de secarse y vestirse se acostó a dormir. Ni bien apoyó la cabeza en la almohada cayó rendida en el sueño.

.

.

Desde ese día un nuevo ámbito social se formó en torno de la pequeña Hyuga, y todos los días, sin contar los domingos, trabajaba en el local de la jefa, día y noche con diversos trajes, con su sonrisa forzada y las actitudes pervertidas de la clientela nocturna, pero salvo por eso, Hanabi disfrutaba del trabajo, además la paga quincenal era muy buena y lograba hacerla sentir util economicamente. Por supuesto todo a espaldas de Hinata, no le había contada nada porque sabía que la convencería de renunciar y trabajar solamente ella. Por tanto lo mejor era guardar silencio y ocultar su situación de todos, o por lo menos eso intentó...hasta que llegó ese día.

.

.

Hanabi deseaba en ese momento ser invisible, o por lo menos que fuera otra de sus compañeras a cubrirla, pero la mala suerte era que estaba lleno y todas estaban ocupadas. Deseaba por lo menos realizar un jutsu de tiempo y retroceder hasta el momento que comenzaba el turno nocturno, de esa manera evitaria esa situación en la que ahora estaba metida. Pero el cartel de "nada de chakra" en el local era la ley definitiva y se imponía en el personal también...entonces ¿que hacer?.

-¡**¿Qué hago?!...- **dijo en susurro la pequeña Hyuga mientras estaba detras de la barra.

-**Debes salir a atenderlos.- **ordenó la jefa. -**...no se que relación tengas con ese grupo de jóvenes, pero a mí no me interesa...sal a atenderlos...-** Hanabi asintió para nada convencida, y tras un suspiro salió a atender a los nuevos clientes.

En verdad la suerte no estaba con ella en ese momento... hace apenas media hora en que abrían y comenzaba a llenarse, un grupo de jóvenes, para especificar eran Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino y Neji...llegaron y tomaron asiento en una de las pocas mesas vacías...y Hanabi palideció.

-**Meiko-chan...que suerte tienes...esos chicos son muy guapos...- **expresó su compañera, también mejor amiga, que se había acercado a ella en un momento libre.

Y Hanabi con su sonrisa falsa se acercó a la mesa.

**-¡Buenas noches clientes...¿qué van a ordenar?!- **expresó de manera simpática y alegre.

-**Guauuu...todas las chicas de aquí son realmente muy hermosas...- **exclamó Kiba observando de manera babosa a Hanabi, obviamente sin saber quien era...

-**Kiba, vas a incomodarla...- **replicó Shino de manera seria, como siempre.

-**No, esta bien...¿van a tomar algo?- **volvió a preguntar ella de manera simpática de nuevo.

-**Yo quiero algo suave...por favor...-** exclamó Lee.

-**Yo un Bora Bora...-** expresó Shikamaru.

-**Lo mismo...-** pidió Shino.

-**Dame algo tropical preciosa...-** dijo Kiba picaramente y giñandole un ojo a Hanabi.

-**Algo fuerte...-** exclamó con su misma seriedad y sin observarla. Actitud que agradecio Hanabi porque significaba que no la había reconocido. Hanabi se retiro diciendoles que pronto volveria con el pedido.

-**Guauu vieron que linda es...me pregunto como se llamará...-** volvió a decir Kiba cuando divisó que la pequeña Hyuga ya no estaba cerca.

-**¿Qué tiene de linda?...- **preguntó seriamente Neji.

-**Vamos...¿vas a decirme que no la observaste...ni siquiera sus pechos?...ese traje le favorece...- **contestó Kiba.

-**No estoy interesado en observar mujeres comunes aunque sean bellas...además de la manera en que estan vestidas es muy indecorosa...- **musitó el genio.

-**Tus pensamientos son incluso más problematicos que los míos...- **recitó Shikamaru.

-**Si son tan problematícos...¿porqué me invitaron a este lugar?...- **exclamó un poco enojado el genio Hyuga.

-**Porque contigo cerca las chicas nos observan...contigo o con Sasuke...-** respondió Lee.

Respuesta que no dejó conforme al Hyuga, ya que a él le parecía un pensamiento innesesario, las chicas no ocupaban tiempo en su mente y mucho menos el amor en su corazón. Por tanto no necesitaba observar a las jovencitas de ese local, pero no perdía nada con hacerlo...¿verdad?.

Al cabo de minutos, volvió ella con los tragos y se los dejó a cada quien.

-**Gracias hermosa...-** insinuó Kiba, mientras los otros solo le agradecian con su cabeza, todos menos Neji.

Si bien no agradecío ni dijo o hizo nada la observó de reojo, logró divisar su cabello castaño, unos grandes ojos azules, y una piel blanca y clara..._"Nada fuera de lo común", _pensó Neji. Entonces en el momento en que ella se arrimó para dejarle su trago lo notó, sus senos cubiertos por ese corset que tanta forma le daban. No le parecía desagradable, no, todo lo contrario, pero su orgullo era más que todo, y darle la razón a Inuzuka de decir que la joven era en verdad bonita lo haría pero sobre su cadaver.

Aún cuando Hanabi salió a atender a otros clientes, el genio Hyuga la seguía observando, había algo en ella que lo hacía recordar a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron, lo único que hacia Neji era observar a la joven...en una de esas escenas pudo notar como un hombre mayor, de unos treinta, treinta y cinco años, tocando los muslos de Hanabi, y ella solo le sonreía mientras se alejaba disimuladamente de él. Eso le parecio desagradable, y sintió un poco de pena por ella, no obstante le dio también poca importancia.

En ese momento otra maid se acercó a ellos y les preguntó si querían tomar algo más. Pero todos dijeron que no, salvo Kiba que le preguntó cual era el nombre de la maid que los había atendido en un comienzo, a lo que ella respondió Meiko.

"_Meiko", _repitió en su mente el genio Hyuga intentando asimilar el nombre y a la chica con alguna conocida, pero ninguna respuesta se le venía a la cabeza.

Salieron al cabo de unas horas del local, cada uno se dirigió a su casa, menos Neji que queria sacarse a toda costa la duda de quien era la joven. Por tanto la esperó a la salida del local, en cualquier momento que cerrara.

Llegando la hora de cerrar muchos clientes comenzaban a retirse, muchos de ellos le dejaban papeles con numeros y nombres escrito a Hanabi y ella los recibía con una sonrisa, para después de cerrar tirarlos a todos.

.

.

Salió después de cambiarse y quitarse el maquillaje, y caminó en dirección a su departamento. Se dirigía tranquila y a paso lento, cuando divisó una presencia atrás suyo, sintió el rose de una mano en su hombro, y antes de que la tocara ella sostuvo la mano y se giró para encestarle un golpe en el rostro al desgraciado que quisiera tocarla...pero en el momento en que divisó quien era esa persona bajo su mano de inmediato. Neji no esperaba esa reacción, pero lo impresionó un poco, al parecer la chica sabía defenderse.

Necesitaba preguntarle quien era, e iba a hacerlo... pero en el momento que abrió su boca para decir algo, enmudeció al escuchar la voz de una chica.

-**Hanabi-chan...olvidaste tu cartera...- **gritó la joven que había salido del local para encontrarse a Hanabi.

La pequeña Hyuga se sentía morir, justo cuando al parecer todo marchaba bien, su amiga no tenía mejor idea que gritarle su nombre.

Neji por su parte le costaba caer...¿ella era en verdad su prima menor?. Y antes de poder responderse, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y se la llevó a pasos rápidos de aquel lugar dejando a la joven compañera de la pequeña Hyuga confundida y aun con la cartera de la joven.

La alejó enojado de ese lugar hasta perderlo de vista. Estaba furioso e intentaba encontrar las palabras coherentes para hablarle a su prima sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando ella jaló su brazo hasta liberarse del agarre.

-**Me lastimas...-** replicó Hanabi sobandose el brazo.

**-¡¿Lastimarte...crees acaso que me interesa?!- **le gritó él enojado. -**...¡¿sabes lo que podrían pensar el consejo del clan si vieran lo que estas haciendo?!-**

**-¿Porqué habría de interesarme?...yo ya no formo parte del clan...lo que haga poco te debe interesar...-** contestó Hanabi tranquilamente, echo que sacó más de sus casillas al genio Hyuga.

-**¡Aun así...¿tampoco te interesa tu hermana?...talvez tu ya no formas parte del clan pero Hinata-sama aun puede volver, y tú estas echando a perder esa oportunidad!- **exclamó efusivo. Hanabi enmudeció, ¿de verdad Neji intentaba volver a reintegrar al clan a Hinata...su hermana lo sabía?...Pero toda duda desaparecio cuando Neji la sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros y acercó su rostro enfurecido hacia ella. -**Te lo advierto, si echas a perder la posibilidad de que Hinata-sama vuelva a reintegrar el clan entonces te buscaré y arruinaré tu vida...- **y dicho esto desapareció dejando a la pequeña Hyuga en la oscuridad de la noche, confundida, y temerosa.

.

.

Aun así, con la advertencia de Neji, Hanabi hizo caso omiso a todas sus palabras y continuó trabajando. Se aseguró de decirle a Hinata que estaba trabajando en un café cuando le entregó el dinero de aquellos quince días de trabajo, su hermana obviamente la felicitó, y luego le dijo que no hacia falta trabajar, pero no podía negar que su pequeña hermana estaba bastante cambiada, ahora parecia sonreir más y comenzaba a vestirse más femeninamente. Un cambio que le vino a la perfección. Por tanto permitió que Hanabi continuara trabajando.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Desde aquel encuentro, Neji no volvió al bar-cafe, lo que para Hanabi era perfecto, pues después de ver a su primo y escuchar y tragarse todas sus palabras lo mejor en ese momento era evitar volver a verlo.

.

.

Aun enojado el futuro lider Hyuga visitó el departamento de Hinata, una mezcla de sentimientos se formaron en su ser, por un lado estaba feliz de volver a ver a Hinata, pero por otro estaba furioso por que existía la posibilidad de volver a ver a Hanabi y pidió y deseo que eso último no sucediera.

Llamó a la puerta, fue atendido al instante por Hinata que al verlo le sonrió, y por contagio él también sonrió.

-¡**Neji, bienvenido!- **exclamó ella y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-**Es bueno volver a verla Hinata-sama...- **expresó mientras observaba el pequeño departamento divisando por si se encontraba con la presencia de su otra prima.

-**Hanabi no esta...-** exclamó Hinata al darse cuenta de la mirada de su primo. -**...Ah salido y no volverá hasta la noche...-**

**-Si, me imagino donde puede estar...-** expresó él en automático estado serio y furioso.

-**¿Ah si...sabes donde esta trabajando Hanabi?...ella no me lo ha dicho...solo sé que esta en un café...-** explicó ella.

-**Si, algo así...no hace falta hablar de ella en estos momentos...-** replicó él.

-**Su-supongo...- **dijo Hinata confundida por el cambio de humor de su primo, y luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar té.

-**Hinata-sama...eh venido para hacerle una proposición...-** expresó el genio Hyuga que se había acercado hasta la cocina.

-**Neji, no necesitas hablarme con respeto...ahora tu eres el de la realeza...¡ves! ni siquiera tienes ahora el sello...-** bociferó ella sonriendole.

La realidad es que después de que las dos hermana fueron expulsadas, Neji fue proclamado nuevo líder del clan y por consiguiente el sello fue removido. Ahora él ya no necesitaba usar la bandana de la Hoja en la frente, por tanto comenzó a utilizarla en el brazo y su frente estaba al descubierto. Podía decir que con veintres años ahora era si un autentico ninja que no necesitaba ocultar nada.

-**¿Qué propuesta venias a hacerme?- **preguntó ella al notar que su primo había quedado pensativo.

-**Ah, si...dentro de un año tendré el cargo absoluto de líder y lo primero que haré sera volverla a reintegrar al clan...- **exclamó él.

-**¡¿en serio...Hanabi y yo podremos volver?!- **expresó asombrada.

-**No, solamente usted...-** respondió al instante.

-**¿Qué...Hanabi no podrá...porqué?...-**preguntó angustiada y confundida.

-**Hinata-sama, es que aun ¿no lo entiende?...¿porqué sigue defendiendo a su hermana después de que la expulsaron por errores de ella?..-** preguntó serio y enojado, y es que al recordar el día en que llegó de la misión y llevarse la noticia de que ahora él iba a ser el líder y que Hinata iba a ser expulsada junto a Hanabi, no le había caido para nada bien.

-**Neji...¿porque piensas así?-** preguntó angustiada.

-**Hinata-sama...no lo entiende, usted...-** intentó decir.

-**No Neji, tu no lo entiendes.- **lo interrumpio ella dejandolo estático. -**Tu ¿aún no lo sabes, verdad?-**

**-¿Saber qué?- **preguntó ahora confundido.

-**No fue culpa de Hanabi que nos hallan expulsado, de echo si no fuera por Hanabi a mi me habrían puesto el sello del pájaro enjaulado y me habrian desterrado...pero gracias a ella ambas estamos a salvo y sin sello...- **observó a su primo tristemente. -...**no la juzgues Neji, mi hermana lo hizo todo por mí, y ahora quiero hacerlo todo por ella...porque la quiero...y siempre lo hize. -** exclamó sonriendole tristemente.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Decir que Neji se sentía la peor basura, la peor escoria del mundo era poco. Estuvo practicamente cuatro meses odiando a su prima menor por algo que jamás había echo, y para colmo dos semanas sin verla, pues desde esa noche no pisó nunca más el local.

.

.

Pero todo pensamiento, toda acción que pensaba hacer se disolvieron cuando esa misma noche, luego de hablar con Hinata volvió al bar-café. Hanabi volvió a palidecer al notar de nuevo la figura de su primo sentado en una mesa individual del local. Pero decidió pasar de lado y que otra de sus compañeras lo atendieran...aún así la mirada fría de él hacia ella le helaba la espalda.

.

.

Esa noche se repitió...noches consecutivas pasaban en que Neji volvía al bar-cafe, pero en todas esas noches Hanabi pasaba de atenderlo y pedía a sus compañeras, que encantadas, lo atendieran.

Los alagos sobre él por parte de todas ellas eran verdaderos escandalos...y Hanabi observaba a su primo de reojo, pues no lo entendía...¿que realmente veían en él de guapo y atractivo que ella no lo notaba?...era cierto que ahora su cuerpo era más musculoso y atlético que antes cuando era adolescente por tanto todo lo que se ponía le quedaba perfectamente, también había crecido hasta ser bastante alto, el echo de que su rostro se veía más masculino y con rasgos más marcados era también cierto, y por sobre todo de que ahora su frente estaba al descubierto y dejaba ver todo el rostro enmarcado por su cabello era un punto a su favor. Pero aún así exageraban todas ellas con el atractivo de su primo. _"No es como si fuera el único hombre sobre la tierra", _pensó seria.

.

.

Acababa ese día y otro nuevo venía al día siguiente. Las tardes cada vez eran más cortas y las noches más largas. Esa noche estaba más fresca de lo habitual, por tanto su traje de conejita rojo le hacia pasar un poco de frío, pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

La puerta del local se abrió haciendo sonar la campanita, y todas las maids, incuida ella se giraron con sus sonrisas simpáticas y sus actitudes sensuales y provocadoras.

.

.

Uno detras de otro entraban al local, se sentaban y pedían ser atendido. Neji llegó a la hora habitual de siempre, tomó asiento en el mismo lugar, ahora recervado por varias de sus fans, pidió lo mismo de siempre y comenzó con su tarea de observar a Hanabi. Por su parte la pequeña Hyuga ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de su primo, semana y media consecutiva y ella ya se habia acostumbrado.

.

.

Como siempre Hanabi no lo atendía, dejaba que lo atendieran sus compañeras y ella atendía a otros clientes. En ese momento salió a entregar los tragos y bebidas a una mesa de un grupo de hombres, varios de ellos estaban pasados de copa, y mientras ella ponía los tragos a cada quien... uno de ellos la observó sonriendo con actitud sospechosa. La mano del tipo parecía haber cobrado vida própia cuando la posó en el muslo derecho de la pequeña Hyuga y comenzó a ascenderlo hasta llevar a su pequeño pero voluptuoso trasero. Neji estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, pero se abstuvo a responder a sus instintos asesinos al notar que ella alejaba la mano del tipo de su cuerpo.

-**¡¿Qué sucede Meiko-san...porqué me esquivas, quieres que volvamos a realizar todas esas posturas deliciosas en la cama?!- **dijo el tipo lasivamente.

Hanabi sonrió y le explicó que estaba equivocado para luego retirarse.

A Neji le faltaba un solo interruptor más para enceder la ira, lanzarse sobre el tipo y destruirle a golpes todo el rostro. Pero se abstuvo al ver a Hanabi alejarse y conversar con otra de las maids.

.

.

-**Lo siento Hanabi-chan, por darle a él tu nombre falso en lugar del mío...lo siento...no pensé que se acordaria...-** le dijo una de sus compañeras y luego hacerle un reverencia en forma de disculpa.

-**Tranquila, esta bien, no estoy enfadada...- **expresó Hanabi sonriendole.

Después de conversar por breves minutos, salieron de nuevo a atender a los cliente.

Hanabi al pasar por cerca del mismo tipo que la había manoseado sintió que le decía algo.

-**Neee...Meiko-chan dejame llevarte de nuevo a la cama y volverte a hacer mía...-**

Y sin lugar alguno ese fue el detonante que hizo que Neji se levantara y se abalanzara de ira sobre el tipo.

En tanto lío de golpes, Hanabi y otras maids y clientes que intaban separar al tipo de un furioso y sacado Neji, salió la jefa, pusó orden al echar a Neji junto con el tipo y sus acompañantes, pero antes de que lo echaran tomó la mano de Hanabi y con un sencillo pero efectivo sello ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

.

.

Reaparecieron en la habitación de lo que parecía ser un hotel, Hanabi impresionada y mareada al caer en el suelo de un lugar desconocido para ella, se puso de pie como podía. Neji la sujetó de un brazo y con fuerza y aún con ira la levantó del lugar, luego de levantarla la sostuvo de sus hombros

y con furia comenzó a zamarrearla preguntandole, despeinandola y haciendo que su cabello se soltara y cayera sobre su espalda.

-**¡¿Qué supone que hiciste con ese tipo?!- **le gritó Neji aun sujentandola.

-**¡Sueltame!-** gritó Hanabi enojada. -**¡Dejame...dejame en paz!-**

**-¡¿Qué te deje...para qué...para que puedas acostarte con todos los tipos del lugar...eso es lo que quieres?!- **la hostigó de preguntas.

-**¡Dejame!, ¡¿Qué te importa a ti de lo que yo hago?...ya no formamos parte del mismo clan ¿lo olvidas?!- **exclamó enojada Hanabi y soltandose del agarre de su primo.

-**¡¿Y eso te da derecho para acostarte con todo el mundo?!- **volvió a preguntar Neji.

-**¡¿Qué...de que estas hablando?...eres un idiota!- **exclamó ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

-**¡¿A donde crees que vás?!-** más que pregunta fue como una orden, pues volvió a sujetar a Hanabi por las muñecas y con fuerza la arrinconó cerca de la puerta con su cuerpo aprisionandola. Hanabi se sentía perdida, no podía safarse del agarre de su primo, pero eso no impedía que aun luchara. -**¡¿Vas a responderme...te acuestas con todo el mundo?!- **

**-¡Te odio!- ** le gritó Hanabi mientras comenzaba a forcejear.

-**¡¿Me odias?!- **le preguntó reafirmandose.

-**¡Si, te odio, te odio!- **le gritó ella aún forsejeandose.

-**¡Odiame entonces...odiame...- **tras decir esto Neji soltó las muñecas de Hanabi, y sostuvo su rostro con sus manos elevandolo hacia él, el genio Hyuga bajo su rostro y unió sus labios con los de Hanabi en un sordido y confuso movimiento que la dejo más que sorprendida.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿porqué su primo, que tanto la odiaba, estaba ahora besandola?, ¿porqué?. La mejor respuesta que pudo encontrar la Hyuga fue que él estaba jugando con ella, por tanto comenzó a empujarlo, a intentar alejarlo, pero Neji parecia aferrado a ella con fuerza sobre humana. De tantos forcejeos Neji se liberó de ella pero solamente para tomar aire, en ese instante Hanabi se separó y con su boca abierta comenzó a aspirar aire de manera frenética, pero poco duro ese momento, en tan solo segundos Neji volvió a besarla, y aprovechando el estado de agitación de Hanabi adentró su lengua en la boca de ella. La abrazó con gran resistencia y la apegó a su pecho sintiendo por consiguiente los pechos de ella. Hanabi jadeaba, lo empujaba, intentaba safarse de su agarre, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, sin mencionar que parecía mareada al sentir la lengua del genio Hyuga moverse frenéticamente en su boca.

Hanabi no supo desde que momento una nueva sensación de hormigueo y calor se habia apoderado de su vientre, era una sensación que comenzaba a incomodarla, pero parecía invadirla por completo...y como sus esfuerzos por separarce de su primo era inútiles, sin mencionar que comenzaba a desvanecer sus fuerzas...decidió dejarse hacer por las sensaciones que Neji comenzaba a despertar en ella. En tan solo segundos, la Hyuga menor dejo de empujarlo y solo se abstuvo a sostenerse de los brazos de él, pues sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse, e imitó el beso del genio.

Neji sintió que Hanabi comenzaba a corresponderle, no estaba en sus planes besarla y mucho menos que ella le correspondiera, pero no pudo evitar enorgullecerse en ese momento de si mismo.

No podía negarlo, estaba disfrutando de los labios y el sabor de la Hyuga menor, y al parecer ella sentía lo mismo, pues al abrir los ojos notó que ella los tenía cerrados y su expresión era de alguien relajada y apasionada. Entre cada lapso de momento se separaban para tomar aire, pero luego ambos volvían a unir sus labios para repetir los lujuriosos besos de los cuales parecían volverse adictos.

Neji lo disfrutaba... pero entonces una frase, una escena, inundó su mente sobre el tipo que la había tocado, por tanto en ese momento solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa... invadirla por completo.

Lo mejor que pensó fue acercarla a la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación, caminaron con dificultad pero por suerte, o por estratrégia de Neji, llegaron a la cama sin tropezarse con nada. Hanabi sintio el peso del cuerpo del genio Hyuga cuando él la recostó en la cama y se situó sobre ella.

Parecía ensordecida, aturdida, no sabía que estaba haciendo, solo sentía en ese momento diversas sensaciones en su cuerpo al ser besada de manera pasional por Neji. Tampoco sintió el momento en que Neji bajo el cierre de aquel traje de coneja que llevaba y descubrió sus pechos. Lo sintió recien cuando él tomó sus pechos con sus manos...Hanabi jadeo ante ese movimiento. Y neji no sabia describir que sentía, los pechos de ella eran perfectos para sus manos, pues entraban a la perfección, y en sus palmas podía sentir como los botones rosas de ella comenzaban a endurecerse, esa reacción causo una gran excitación en él.

Comenzó a acercar de nuevo su rostro hacia ella, la beso de nuevo siendo correspondido y aún acariciando los pechos de la Hyuga menor. Estuvieron así, desgustandose, por un momento hasta que Neji comenzó a descender sus manos hacia el borde de aquel traje... y de un movimiento rápido lo bajo junto con la ropa interior inferior hasta las rodillas de ella.

Dejo de besar los labios de Hanabi para descender hasta llegar al miembro de ella. En ese momento se levanto quedando arrodillado entre medio de las piernas abiertas de Hanabi, jaló y tiró al suelo el traje de ella dejandola a la merced de la desnudes, y luego la observó un poco desconcertado ante tal imagen. Y es que Hanabi yacía entregada en su cama, agitada, temblando un poco por el frío y con su rostro del cual tenía una expresión que nunca antes Neji había visto, solo podía describirla con una sola palabra...hermosa.

Pero en el momento en que comenzaba a sentir ternura por ella, la frase de _"...dejame volverte a llevar a la cama y volverte a hacer mía.."_ dichas por el tipo ebrio del local volvieron a su mente. El enojo se volvío a hacer presente en su rostro...y no tuvo mejor idea que demostrarle a Hanabi lo enojado que estaba con ella. Entonces, tomó las caderas de la Hyuga menor, las levantó un poco de la cama, y luego él bajo su rostro hasta el centro del miembro de ella, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamerla.

-**¡Ahh!...-** jadeo Hanabi al sentir la lengua de Neji en su miembro. -**¡No, no...no hagas esto...!- ** imploraba mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y sus manos intentaban alejar el rostro de su primo.

Pero Neji ni se detenía ni se alejaba, lo que hizo fue adentrar su lengua en el interior de Hanabi.

-**¡Ahhhh...no, no...dejame...ahh...- **jadeaba la Hyuga menor, y comenzó a jalarle el cabello, intentar salirse de esa situación que tanto ardor le producía.

Neji por su parte no le importaba que ella le jalara el pelo porque estaba enojado, queria hacerla sentir dolor...castigarla por entregarse a desconocidos, o lo que él creía, y provocarle pasión y lujuria.

Comenzó entonces a sacarse la camisa blanca que se habia puesto ese día al finalizar su típico entrenamiento de siempre, todo sin dejar de atormentar a la Hyuga menor...con el torso descubierto, sujetó con una mano la estrecha cintura de ella y con la otra tomó un muslo, pasando su pierna por su hombro...y luego hundió más aún su lengua en ella.

-**¡Ahhhh...Ah...Ah...!- **jadeaba Hanabi al sentir la lengua de neji aun más adentro de ella y como también sus labios vaginales eran succionados por los labios de Neji. Para ella era un completo tormento del cual intentaba salirse, pero de nuevo...en cuestión de segundos en donde el genio Hyuga al parecer no tenía la intención de detenerse, ella volvió a experimentar esas sensaciones pasionales de nuevo, ese hormigueo mezclado con el calor y el ardor...entonces ella no tan solo jadeaba, ahora también gemía al momento de que sus manos dejaban de jalar los cabellos de Neji y sus dedos comenzaban a enredarse en ellos.

Hanabi comenzó a gemir fuertemente, sentía sacudidas en sus caderas y todo por debajo de ellas, Neji parecía un experto en ese momento y a ella le sacaba los más lujuriosos jadeos de momentos.

Estuvieron así un momento hasta que Hanabi experimentó algo más que solo pasión, algo en su vientre comenzaba a formarse, una fuerte tormenta, una gran erupción de la cual parecía no poder deternarla...en cuestión de minutos Hanabi sintió que estaba al límite del sentimiento pasional y de momento a otro llegó a un climax desconocido y nuevo para ella...Neji lo sintió también, el primer orgasmo de ella de la noche, lo que no sabía era que era el primero de su vida.

Abandonó el miembro de Hanabi para volverse a pocisionar arrodillado entre las piernas de ella...la observó en ese momento, tan entregada, agitada, abatida y practicamente bella y sensual.

Pensó...pensó en cuantos hombres la abran visto de esa manera en sus camas, y la furia volvió a hacerse presente. Entonces llevó sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón, lo desabrochó y comenzó a sacarcelo junto con la ropa interior mientras aun observaba el rostro de Hanabi. Sin darle tiempo a regular su respiración elevó la cadera de ella hasta ponerlas a la altura de la suya. Hanabi abrió los ojos abruptamente al sentir el nuevo movimiento del genio y palideció al darse cuenta de la situación. Allí estaba su primo enseñandole más de lo que ella habia visto alguna vez, su miembro sobre excitado que pedía ser satisfacido... comenzó a temblar a entender lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡**Neji, no...no, por favor...no lo hagas...!- **expresó ella aun agitada y nerviosa. Pero Neji decidió hacer caso omiso a su pedido, apoyó la punta de su miembro excitado y adolorido por la erección y la adentro en la vagina de la Hyuga menor, quien jadeo ante la intromisión, y de una estocada fuerte y salvaje se adentro por completo.

Hanabi dio un grito desgarrador de dolor, mientras que de sus ojos comenzaron a formarse lagrimas y a descender por su rostro. Neji observó la reacción de ella, se extraño por verla llorar porque no era normal en una mujer teniendo en cuenta de que no era su primera vez, por tanto pensó que era una reacción común en ella...y sonrió sinicamente.

Se movió un poco en el interior de ella, y Hanabi volvía a gritar por el dolor de sentirlo. Por movimiento inconsiente el genio Hyuga paso su mano rosando la intimidad de ella, y en ese movimiento lo sintió...algo tibio, y húmedo descendía del interior de ella hacia afuera. Se extrañó por eso, bajo su mirada hasta encontrarse con sus intimidades unidas...y de repente sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente. Un pequeño hilo de sangre descendía de ella y se mezclaba con las sabanas blancas de la cama...entonces lo comprendio, su prima era virgen, o por lo menos lo era hasta que el se la arrebató.

.

.

Neji volvió a sentirse el ser más despreciable de la tierra, no tan solo no se había disculpado con ella por ignorarla y odiarla por esos meses en que se había vuelto futuro líder, sino que ahora le había arrebatado lo más importante en una joven de su edad, su virginidad. Y por puro egoismo, por pura estupidez ahora ella pagaba por las concecuencias, la había vuelto una mujer...egoistamente diria, "su mujer".

Sin embargo la excitasión era aun más fuerte en ese momento, alejó su vista del rostro doloroso de ella, y comenzó a moverse envistiendola con suavidad. Hanabi sentía que cada movimiento de él era un desgarro en su interior, y por entonces no podía contener sus lágrimas y sus gritos de dolor. Neji sabía que le estaba causando dolor, pero también sabía que la mejor manera de aliviarla era hacerle sentir de nuevo la pasión que tanto esa noche le habia concevido, por tanto lo único que podía hacer era envestirla lentamente hasta sentir que su dolor se convertía en pasión.

Hanabi estaba dolida...le dolía los movimientos de Neji en su interior, le dolía las sensaciones que comenzaba a causarle, pero aun así lo que más le dolía era observar que el rostro de Neji observaba hacia otro lado, no la miraba para nada, entonces ¿porque lo hacia?, ¿Porque estaba con ella en la cama, si no era ella la persona con la que él queria estar?.

En ese momento, de tanta duda y dolor, cerro los ojos al sentir que la sensación de dolor cambiaba por una de extrema pasión y lujuria. Neji tambien sintió que ella comenzaba a disfrutarlo al escuchar un suspiro suave exhalado por ella, y entonces la observó, con los ojos cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos, su cabello desparramado por sus sabanas y su piel brillando en ese momento por el reflejo de la luna...se veía hermosa, y eso lo excitó aun más.

.

.

Neji comenzó a acelerar las envestidas, a hacerlas más profundas y más rápidas, y Hanabi respondía a él con gemidos de satisfacción y jadeos de pasión. Aún en tanto el genio Hyuga no había despegado su mirada de su rostro, y ella no había vuelto a abrir sus ojos. Por un movimiento extraño y necesitado por su parte, acercó sus brazos y rodeó la espalda de ella, Hanabi abrió sus ojos al sentir que era levantada de la cama y sostenída por los brazos de Neji.

La levantó y la sentó sobre sus piernas, aún unidos...Hanabi no entendía las acciones de su primo y mucho menos la mirada seria y a la ves angustiosa de él.

-**Perdóname...-** le dijo él con voz ronca y afligida, la abrazó acercandola hacia su pecho, dejo de envestirla en el momento que unió sus labios de nuevo con los de ella.

Hanabi estaba impáctada, confundida...pero aún así empatizó un poco con su primo, pues el "perdoname" parecía haber sido sincero, pero ¿perdonarlo porqué?, ¿por odiarla durante todo ese tiempo?, ¿por besarla sin su concentimiento?, ¿por arrebatarle de esta manera su virginidad?, ¿o, por todo?...Sinceramente estaba confundida, su primo era un manojo de enigmas y misterio.

Aún así, le correspondió...entrelazó sus brazos por el cuello del genio Hyuga e imitó el beso que cada vez se volvía más pasional. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a ahogar gemidos profundos al sentir de nuevo que su primo comenzaba de nuevo a envestirla.

Neji estaba anonadado, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no podía deternerse. Comenzó a adentrarse en ella cada vez más profundamente, más rápido.

-**Ah..Ah..Neji..Ahhh- **gimió la Hyuga menor al librarse de los labios de él. Echo su cuerpo hacia atrás al sentir que se cuerpo se habia dejado hacer ante las violentas estocadas de él. Pero no cayó al colchón, pues Neji aun la sostenía y abrazaba y cada más fuertemente.

Los minutos pasaban, la luna cada vez cambiaba su posición, y ellos continuaban entregandose el uno al otro. Minutos volvieron a pasar, hasta que Hanabi volvió a sentir que en su vientre comenzaba de nuevo a formarse ese volcán de erupción...sin fuerzas para controlarlo llegó a su climáx gritando el nombre del genio Hyuga.

Neji sintió que su mienbro era bañado por líquidos calientes y succionado aún más hacia el interior de ella...se excitó aún más llevandose conseguido a su primer orgasmo, y eyaculo en el interior de ella.

.

.

Ni bien su cuerpo sintió el climax de Neji, ella comenzó a temblar. Rendida cayó sobre el colchón, agitada, respirando erráticamente, bajando de aquella etapa de pasión a la que la habia subido el Hyuga.

Neji cayó sobre ella, importandole muy poco si estaba poniendo todo su peso en ella. Con su frente en el hombro de ella comenzó a regular su respiración, inhalando el aroma de ella...aunque se dio cuenta de que Hanabi ya no olia a ella misma, ahora olía a él.

.

.

Sintió que la respiración de Hanabi se había normalizado, por tanto lo único que quedaba por hacer era salirse del interior de ella y observarla. Pero no queria hacerlo, no queria observar el rostro dolido y furioso de la Hyuga menor, no sabiendo que la razón de su enojo era él.

Sin embargo no quedaba otra alternativa que hacerlo... lentamente apoyó las palmas sobre el colchón a cada lado de Hanabi, y elevó su rostro hasta el de ella. Como si la suerte estuviera a su favor, la encontro dormida.

Algo en su interior suspiro de alivio, salio lentamente del interior de ella para no despertarla, luego la tapó con las sabanas y la observó dormir. Una mezcla de sentimientos se hicieron presentes en el Hyuga, odio a si mismo mezclado con ternura y afecto al observarla a ella durmiendo.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

continaura pronto capítulo 2.

Ya-ne^^


End file.
